texaschainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Sally Hardesty/5th Timeline
Sally Hardesty Enright is the main protagonist and final girl in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Sally grew up with her brother Franklin in Texas. She and Franklin travel with friends Kirk and Pam and with boyfriend Jerry, to Texas to visit the grave of their grandfather and to investigate reports of vandalism and grave robbing. Afterwards, they decide to visit the old Hardesty family homestead. Along the way they pick up Nubbins Sawyer who slashes both himself and Franklin with a straight razor before the group forces him out of the van. Pam and Kirk go missing after they leave for a local swimming hole. It gets late and Jerry decides to look for them while Sally and Franklin stay behind at the van. Darkness falls and Jerry hasn't returned so Sally and Franklin decide to look for him. After fighting over a flashlight Sally pushes Franklin through the hilly woods while they scream for Jerry. Still looking for Jerry, Franklin hears something and tells Sally to stop. Before she can react Leatherface appears and kills Franklin with his chainsaw while Sally watches in shocked horror. She flees into the woods with Leatherface chasing her. Due to her small stature and Leatherface's large body she is able to slip through the dense woods with ease while Leatherface has to pause to cut through limbs. Sally becomes lost and trapped and is about to be killed when she sees the porchlight of a distant house. She emerges from the woods and runs towards the house screaming, with Leatherface in close pursuit. She enters through the front door and runs upstairs screaming for help, running into the upper rooms and becoming horrified when she sees Grandpa Sawyer. She then runs back downstairs and Leatherface manages to cut through the door. Sally runs back upstairs with Leatherface following her. With nowhere else to go she jumps through the two story window and crashes into a tree and falls to the ground. She then flees the property back into the woods with Leatherface following, and is knocked down by a tree and almost killed again by Leatherface. She narrowly escapes, and runs into a field at which this point the blades of Leatherface's chainsaw are only a foot away from her back. She sees a light from the gas station from earlier and runs towards it. Running onto the porch she attempts to open the front door. Leatherface almost gets her again but she quickly runs around to the back and crashes through the back door, startling Drayton Sawyer. Not long after arriving Sally realizes that Drayton is in league with her attacker. He knocks her out with a broom and takes her back to the house. There she encounters the Hitchhiker and leatherface only he's wearing makeup and a wig. After securing her bonds to a chair, the hitchhiker reveals himself and taunts her when she recognizes him. She finds out that they are an cannibal family and is forced to have dinner with them. Grandpa Sawyer drinks her blood while she blacks out. When she wakes up, the Sawyers decide it's time to kill her and that Grandpa should do it. They give him a hammer but he's too weak to hold it. Nubbins lets go of Sally in order to help Grandpa. While hitchhiker is busy with Grandpa, Sally jumps through the living room window. It is now early morning and she runs for her life while Nubbins chases her across the driveway, while Leatherface follows with his chainsaw. She makes it to the road while Nubbins slashes her back. A semi truck runs him over and Sally and the driver both flee as Leatherface continues to chase them. She then flags down a pickup truck and climbs onto the bed before nearly being killed by Leatherface again. She then laughs manically as she rides away from Leatherface. Texas Chainsaw 3D Sally is shown in archive footage as she jumps through the living room window of the Sawyer house and she runs for her life while Nubbins chases her across the driveway, while Leatherface follows with his chainsaw. She makes it to the road while Nubbins slashes her back. A semi truck runs him over and Sally and the driver both flee as Leatherface continues to chase them. She then flags down a pickup truck and climbs onto the bed before nearly being killed by Leatherface again. She then laughs manically as she rides away from Leatherface. She is also briefly mentioned by Drayton after he walks in and scolds Jedidiah Sawyer for failing to kill Sally. She alerts the police of the horrors in the house, which causes the vigilantes to kill the Sawyers.